


wake me me up when you’re not annoying

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: selangkah demi selangkah [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, daily life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: [tentu saja aku tahu bahwa membangun kebiasaan harus dimulai dengan repetisi kegiatan yang sama. – SH]





	

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer & note :**
> 
>   * Sherlock adalah karya orisinil milik Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, segala tokoh tambahan dan karakterisasinya mengacu pada serial Sherlock BBC.
>   * Semua cerita ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi, tanpa ada maksud untuk memperoleh keuntungan finansial apapun.
>   * Prompt untuk fanfiksi ini diambil dari _Sixteen Small Steps to Happiness_ oleh Emma Elsworthy yang diposting di laman The Artidote.
> 

> 
>  
> 
>  

 

 

 

**{1.}**

**push yourself to get up before the rest of the world - start with 7am, then 6am, then 5:30am. go to the nearest hill with a big coat and a scarf and watch the sun rise.**

 

 

 

John bukan pemalas. Sungguh. Ia hanya tidak suka bangun pagi. Ia tidak suka bangun terlalu pagi saat udara masih dingin dan perutnya belum siap menerima sarapan. Untuk apa terbangun, jika bukan untuk makan pagi? Tidak ada gunanya. Lagipula udara dingin membuat tulangnya nyeri. Itulah mengapa, pagi hari bagi John Watson dimulai pada pukul sepuluh. Mrs. Hudson bahkan sudah sangat mengenal kebiasaannya ini, hingga sarapan milik John baru disajikan sekitar jam itu. Tentu, jika sebatas sarapan saja, Mrs. Hudson masih bisa mengusahakan.

Tapi pagi ini, saat ia masih berkutat dengan mimpi dalam selubungan selimut wol hangat, mendadak ada yang menarik kakinya. Cukup keras, sampai John terlonjak karena kaget.

“Demi—“ Umpatannya terhenti, saat melihat oknum pelakunya. “Sherlock!”

Sherlock tersenyum. Ia sudah berpakaian lengkap. Mulai dari mantel sampai syal birunya. Seolah pukul —John melirik jam di meja— tujuh pagi adalah saat yang manusiawi untuk membangunkannya.

“Ini jam tujuh pagi!” John berseru. Tangannya sibuk mengucek matanya yang masih terasa pedas. “Kau tahu, aku tak pernah bangun kurang dari jam sepuluh!”

Sherlock membuka mulut seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu, lalu mengatupkannya lagi. Alih-alih membela diri, ia malah membuka tirai di jendela kamar John; membiarkan sinar matahari menerobos lewat jendela, menghangatkan ruangan. John merengut.

“Keluar kau,” katanya pelan tapi mengancam. “Apapun urusanmu, dimulai jam sepuluh nanti.”

“Aku harus melakukan eksperimen.” Sherlock berkata pendek. “Dan aku butuh kau.”

John menarik selimutnya lagi. “Persetan dengan urusanmu, Sherlock.”

“John—“

“KELUAR KAU!”

Sherlock mendengus, lalu berdecak. Sedetik kemudian, ia melangkah keluar lalu menutup pintu tanpa mengucapkan kalimat lain. John menolakkan selimutnya, menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya. Benaknya sedikit bertanya-tanya. _Segampang itu?_

 

*

 

_… John mengokang senjatanya. Targetnya tetap bergerak, matanya terfokus pada medan di depannya. Keuntungan bagi John, ia bisa menembak target itu tanpa terdeteksi. Dan saat bunyi klik terdengar, diangkat senapannya pelan-pelan …_

Dan tubuh John terseret ke ujung ranjang. Di sana, rekan satu flatnya menampilkan senyum ‘v’-nya, sembari tangan memegangi kaki John.

“Kali ini kau tidak bisa menolakku.” Sherlock tersenyum menang. “Aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa eksperimenku cepat atau lambat harus melibatkanmu.”

John menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia ingat pesan salah satu komandannya dulu untuk menahan marah dengan menghitung satu sampai sepuluh dalam tempo yang sangat lambat sambil menarik napas. Teknik itu biasanya selalu berhasil.

Kali ini tidak.

Mata birunya melirik jam di meja. Ia terbangun dengan sigap dan mendorong figur yang jelas lebih jangkung darinya dengan paksa.

“SEPULUH SHERLOCK. BANGUNKAN AKU JAM SEPULUH!”

 

*

 

Sudah empat minggu pola aneh itu terjadi. Dua minggu pertama, Sherlock membangunkannya pukul tujuh pagi. Dan dua minggu berikutnya, menjadi tigapuluh menit lebih awal. Dan semua untuk alasan yang sama.

Kali ini, saat John menatap langit-langit sebelum terlelap, ia mendadak bertanya-tanya. 

Empat minggu dan ia belum tahu _apa eksperimen_ yang sedang Sherlock coba lakukan.

 

*

 

Udara dingin menggelitik hidung John yang memang sensitif. Mata yang biasanya selalu menolak untuk terbuka dengan mudah, kini telah mengamati sekitar. Kamar yang gelap. Lampu yang dimatikan. Jelas ‘pagi’-nya John belum dimulai. Kain tirai yang biasa menampakkan bayang-bayang cahaya kini hanya diam tak bersuara.

Dan mata birunya melirik jam. _Ajaib._

John Watson bangun dengan sendirinya pada pukul setengah enam. Kantuk yang biasa menggayuti mendadak hilang. Tangannya terjulur untuk menyalakan lampu. Angka yang dilihatnya tidak menipu. Benar-benar masih pagi. Dan dingin yang merayapi bisa mengkonfirmasi.

“Jika kau tak keberatan, kau bisa ikut denganku.”

Sebuah suara terdengar di balik kusen pintu.

“Ada satu bukit yang perlu kuselidiki.” Figur di balik sana, berdehem; seolah jika bisa, ia akan menghindari berbicara tentang apapun yang akan ia katakan. “ Soal.. kau tahu, Kasus Hantu Tukang Ledeng itu.”

John menyunggingkan senyum. Ia tahu kasus itu. Salah satu dari sedikit kasus yang berakhir di folder ‘Tak Terpecahkan’. Kasus Hantu Tukang Ledeng itu membuat sibuk Sherlock akhir-akhir ini. Ia hampir kasihan karena sang detektif konsultan itu tampak sama frustasinya dengan mereka di kepolisian.

“Ambil mantelmu, John.” Sherlock mengetuk pintu. “Aku tahu, kau ingin ikut.”

John menggerutukan sesuatu. Tapi toh, ia bangkit juga. Dan tadi, apa Sherlock bilang? Bukit? Ia ingat kasus itu terjadi di daerah perbukitan di suatu pedesaan daerah Timur. Hmm.. mungkin tidak ada salahnya sekali-kali terbangun di pagi hari dan melihat matahari terbit.

 

*

 

**_[_ ** _tentu saja aku tahu bahwa membangun kebiasaan harus dimulai dengan repetisi kegiatan yang sama. – SH **]**_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> huray untuk saya /o/  
>  akhirnya bisa balik nulis buat lebih dari satu fandom. /terharu
> 
> untuk starter, saya bikin johnlock huehe kangen banget nulis mereka dan ya, ini pelarian soalnya saya belum nonton s4 :')
> 
> awalnya series ini dibuat khusus untuk johnlock saja, tapi lalu saya berubah pikiran dan mungkin series ini bakalan saya isi dengan otp-otp kesayangan. as it said di disclaimer, bakal ada enam belas langkah yang bakal ditempuh. masing-masing otp saya jatah dua langkah sih eheh (tp lihat saja nanti lmao)
> 
> doakan saya bisa nulis johnlock lebih banyak lagi \o/
> 
>  


End file.
